When the music died
by Finn Abadeer
Summary: Finn's favourite musician, Marshall Lee has died! But a chance encounter with said musician's sister might help. Song is "American pie" by Don McLean


DISCLAIMER

I own nothing

Finn Hughman couldn't believe what he was hearing, his hero and favourite singer Marshall Lee was killed in a bus-crash, the driver was apparently high. "No!" he screamed, running nowhere. "He can't be dead!" He broke down in a back alley, crying his heart out. Marshall was the reason he wanted to become a musician, and now his reason was dead.

He thought a second, before opening his phone to call his cousin, Fionna. As the phone was answered, he heard crying from the otherside. "H-hello?" a sad voice said from the phone.

"F-fi? It's Finn, I heard the news, how are you holding up?" he asked, concerned.

"NOT GOOD! My husband was killed in a crash!" She yelled. "Don't bother coming over either, I don't want comfort!" She always read him like a book.

"Well I'm coming over anyways!" he said with Finality.

(2 years later)

Don't worry, all you missed was Finn gaining the ability to not have kids.

His cousin had calmed down a little after beating him to a pulp.

He was sitting in a bar right now, a corner booth writing on music sheets. He had learned that he should remember Marshall in his own way, or in other words, a song. He took a swig from his beer, finally finished the song, when he heard a female voice. "In memory of Marshall Lee, no last name?" the voice asked.

He looked over to see a female, probably a year older than him, that looked like a female Marshall. "Isn't Lee his last name?" he asked, wondering if the alcohol was getting to him.

"No you dweeb." She said, hitting him in the face, so he's not dreaming. "My bro's last name is Abadeer."

"Wait, 'bro'?" he asked, finally putting 2 and 2 together. "Oh, should've guessed by your appearance." then he remembered, she has his lyric sheet! "Can I have that back?"

"Hmm, if you play it Mr..?" She trailed off.

"Finn" he said

"Well then, Finn, I'm Marceline! Now, I'll give this back, if you play it." she said

"Sure." he said

"Aww, is the weenie- wait, what!?" she asked

"I'm not afraid, but I need a band." he said

Marceline grinned. "Well, you can borrow mine!" she said as a group of people, dressed in suits for some reason, showed up.

"Well, O.K., let's get in place!" Finn said, happily.

As they got into place, a crowd gathered to listen to the song.

"A long, long time ago

I can still remember how that music used to make me smile

And, I knew if I had my chance that I could make those people dance, and...

Maybe they'd be happy for a while

But, February made me shiver with every paper I'd deliver

Bad news on the doorstep - I couldn't take one more step

I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride

Something touched me deep inside the day the music died

So, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Did you write the Book of Love and do you have faith in God, above?

If the Bible tells you so

Now, do you believe in Rock and Roll? Can music save your mortal soul? And...

Can you teach me how to dance real slow?

Well, I know that you're in love with him, 'cause I saw you dancing in the gym

You both kicked off your shoes - man, I dig those rhythm and blues

I was a lonely, teenage broncin' buck with a pink carnation and a pickup truck, but...

I knew I was out of luck the day the music died

I started singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Now, for ten years we've been on our own and moss grows fat on a Rolling Stone, but...

That's not how it used to be

When the Jester sang for the king and queen in a coat he borrowed from James Dean

In a voice that came from you and me

Oh, and while the King was looking down the Jester stole his thorny crown

The courtroom was adjourned - no verdict was returned

And, while Lenin read a book on Marx the quartet practiced in the park, and...

We sang dirges in the dark the day the music died

We were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

Healter Skealter in the summer swelter - the Birds flew off with a fallout shelter

Eight Miles High and falling fast

It landed foul on the grass

The players tried for a forward pass with the Jester on the sidelines in a cast

Now, the halftime air was sweet perfume while the Sergeants played a marching tune

We all got up to dance, oh, but we never got the chance

'Cause the players tried to take the field - the marching band refused to yield

Do you recall what was revealed the day the music died?

We started singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

And, there we were, all in one place - a generation Lost in Space

With no time left to start again

So, come on, Jack be nimble, Jack be quick - Jack Flash sat on a Candlestick, 'cause...

Fire is the Devil's only friend

And, as I watched him on the stage my hands were clenched in fists of rage

No angel born in Hell could break that satan's spell

And, as the flames climbed high into the night to light the sacrificial rite, I saw...

Satan laughing with delight the day the music died

He was singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

I met a girl who sang the Blues, and I asked her for some happy news

She just smiled and turned away

I went down to the sacred store where I'd heard the music years before, but...

The man there said the music wouldn't play

And, in the streets the children screamed, the lover's cried, and the poets dreamed, but...

Not a word was spoken - the church bells all were broken

And, the three men I admire most: the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, they...

Caught the last train for the coast the day the music died

And, they were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die

This'll be the day that I die

They were singing, bye bye Miss American Pie

Drove my Chevy to the levee, but the levee was dry

Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye, singing...

This'll be the day that I die"

As he finished the song the crowd started cheering, and then Marceline walked up to him, clapping. "My brother would of been proud." she said, then she kissed him on the lips, confusing him. "That's because you're cute!" she giggled before passing him the song and an extra piece of paper. "Look me up, I live in town." she whispered.

This was the best day of Finn's life.


End file.
